


Blessed Bride

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Drugs, Dry Orgasm, Eddie finds estrogen, Eddie kills peeping toms, Eddie mistakes Waylon as pregnant, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Waylon can't cum, Waylon hates life, Waylon just wants a shower, captive bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Waylon is taken captive and made to become Eddie's bride. Eddie wants a child and Waylon's life of misery ensues.It's a short one-shot piece.





	Blessed Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on what you think down below. This is my first piece like this and I am thinking about doing more one-shot pieces in the near future for this pairing as well as some others. 
> 
> Wrote it all in an hour after no sleep all night so I hope it makes sense and doesn't have very many mistakes but I can't promise you that.

Waylon was awoken by the gentle shifting of the mattress and the light pressure of large hands sliding up along his legs. The thin material of the dingy ragged sheet was the only thing separating the palms of those intruding hands from his bare skin. The heat from the large body moving it's way up along the bed was far from subtle and neither was the behemoth sized shadow looming over him with eyes that seem to glow like bloodshot embers in the dark. This was not the first instance of such a troubled awakening.

  


Waylon had been at the mercy of the Asylum’s supposed Groom for over two weeks now. These late night visits had only been going on for a week so far. After being dragged in the busted up locker all the way to the bloody lair of that predatory man, he barely managed to beg for his life after being tied down to the table saw. Luckily the variant that had freed itself managed to distract the groom long enough for Waylon to get his wits about him. By time Eddie Gluskin returned to his bound and blushing bride, Waylon had concocted a bargain with Eddie. One that made sweet promises of taking the place of his beloved bride to be. Hoping he'd be able to buy himself time to escape. Eddie was persuaded to forgo any unsavory operations and rushed right into matrimony.

 

The pair were wed before a captive man who was more or less threatened into giving God’s consent for their pairing. Eddie was jubilant by the end, giving such a vigorous display of love right there on the altar that it was bordering on obscene. Of course, knowing Waylon’s leg was still badly injured, Eddie decided they would save the honeymoon until he was better. That lasted for a week before Eddie started getting impatient. He kept Waylon locked away in the special cells in an attempt to protect his new bride from unwelcome guests and prying eyes as well as his own wild minded ideas of adventurous exploits without his husband at his side. Often coming to visit throughout the day, covered in the blood of peeping tom's and other intruders in order to check on his beloved and tend to his every waking need.

 

At night Eddie snuck into bed with Waylon and consummated their love. Making good on his promise to fill Waylon’s ‘womb’ with his seed. He never did get around to removing the more _‘vulgar’_ characteristics of his bride, stating that he would love Waylon for who he was, and promised not to change that. That didn’t stop Eddie from shaving his entire body, aside from the hair atop his head and dressing him up in women’s garments made out of scrap fabric he found from salvaging the laundry rooms and the staff facilities. As well as painting him up in make-up he rummaged out of a female staff member’s belongings. He made Waylon as beautiful as he envisioned and kept him that way.

 

As Eddie’s hands continued up, following the dip of Waylon’s hip, along his waist and over his belly. His fingertips playing at the sheet, slowly drawing it down from his body, exposing bare skin to the open chill of the room. The smell of blood was thick in the air as it always is in the Groom’s lair. The constant buzzing of flies once drove Waylon mad but now they are just background static in his everyday life. The mountains grew cold this time of year and that cold caused Waylon to seek out the Groom’s body warmth. Even while knowing the repercussions of those actions. The Groom knew that at the first touch of his palm against Waylon’s bare belly, the smaller male would stir from his sedated slumber. Instinct would kick in and he would have his beautiful bride clambering to be in his arms.

 

Just as expected, Waylon shifted in his sleepy state to curl up into Eddie’s waiting embrace, pulling him up flush against his chest. Waylon wrapped his arms around Eddie’s shoulders to maintain their close position but Waylon was already dreading what was to come, already anticipating a rather long and agonizing night. Each night he prayed Eddie would just let him be, that he was coming to curl up with his bride but it never was just to curl up. Just like before, Eddie pulled Waylon so he was resting against his lap, one arm curled around his back to keep him upright while the other that was resting on his bride’s lower hip slipped down to where a plug was placed. In truth, it was just an oversized cork of sorts, but it fit snug inside his bride and prevented his seed from leaking out before it could take. Eddie pulled the plug out of Waylon’s sore and abused entrance, drawing a shaky gasp from the male. His arms tightened around Eddie’s neck as he pleaded softly. “Eddie...please..”

 

“Sshh, it’ll be alright darling. One of these days you’ll thank me.” He whispered into Waylon’s ear as he adjusted his own pants. The only warning given to Waylon was the rustling of a belt buckle then the heat of the groom’ large hard length pressing against his semen slick hole. Waylon bit his bottom lip before releasing a cry of discomfort as Eddie plunged inside him with reckless abandon until he was comfortably seated inside his bride. Forcing Waylon to take him right to the base. Only then did he hold still, allowing Waylon to adjust. Feeling the muscles twitching and moving inside in response to his presence. The velvety soft walls of his love were so sweet and heavenly for the groom. A perfect place for their children to grow inside of. So soft and supple.

 

“Just think about the children darling. How beautiful they’ll be.” He crooned into Waylon’s ear as he laid him back onto the old worn out mattress. It was hardly enough cushion to separate the body from the cold concrete flooring below. Eddie’s arms held Waylon tight against his chest as he started to grind his hips up inside Waylon. Giving a few test motions and drawing a groan from Waylon. The previous week’s worth of seed made every movement glide inside the male. A wet suction that send shivers of excitement through Eddie. He gave a low growl into Waylon’s ear as he licked at the outer shell, “I’m sorry darling but i simply cannot wait. I hope you don’t mind.” With that, the groom began a series of steady thrusts into Waylon, each one was the same as the last, a medium pace with half power but that was little consolation when considering the sheer size of Eddie’s member alone. It was far from average but given his body stature it was inevitable.

 

After a handful of thrusts, Eddie repositioned his hips to angle them up into Waylon’s sweet spot once he had his rhythm set. Waylon’s body jerked suddenly as his prostate was targeted with steady shallow thrusts. He dug his nails into Eddie’s shoulders and cried out, pressing into the crook of his neck. Eddie assumed, much like ha always does, that this meant Waylon wanted more and so he increased his pace and pushed in deeper with his hips. Grinding occasionally in between to get a rise out of Waylon that set forth a bubbling heat in his groin, adding to the growing pressure. Waylon on the other hand was having troubles of his own.

 

Since Waylon had made Eddie promise not to do any kind of operation on his body, he had started dosing Waylon with an experimental drug Murkoff had been testing that had large amounts of estrogen in it. Murkoff corporation decided since they had an asylum full of lab rats at their disposal anyway, they had used a handful to test out drugs they were preparing to place on the market. Following the trend in current medical events such as the influx of gender change operations due to a new advanced surgical procedure being offered to the public. Murkoff of course wouldn’t turn down an opportunity to make big bucks off of the backs of the little man.

 

Part of the side effects were the swelling of breasts, which were already showing on Waylon as well as he couldn’t get off as easier. Instead his body would go through full body dry orgasms and he wouldn’t be able to ejaculate, solving Eddie’s immense dislike of his more vulgar parts. At the moment, Waylon wasn’t even hard. The dosing of the experimental drug was powerful enough that the desired results kick in three times faster than normal and he was getting it twice a day.

 

As Eddie drilled into Waylon over and over again, his head dipped down to Waylon’s exposed chest where he found the swollen sensitive breasts already waiting for attention. His lips danced along Waylon’s collarbone, teasing around the desired area until Waylon’s body was begging with anticipation. He felt Waylon twitch around him inside as he moved closer and closer, His tongue flicking out to toy with the hard and perky nub, he switched up between tongue and teeth, pulling and licking at it before taking the whole nub into his mouth and sucking on it. He felt Waylon tighten around him as one thrust went directly into his prostate and had Waylon shuddering in pleasure. His body already experiencing the first dry orgasm of the night. This created a domino effect as Waylon’s insides started sucking him in, in an attempt to swallow up everything Eddie could give. “Hm, darling your body is so greedy tonight.” He purred against Waylon’s neck, lightly nipping at the skin as he gave a few more hard thrusts until his own hot seed spilled out of his slit and further painted Waylon’s insides with the labor of his love. Waylon moaned, feeling the additional fluid pool inside him, the heat was a stark contrast against his inner walls.

 

As he started to calm down, Eddie held completely still, nuzzling into Waylon’s neck, giving Waylon the hope that Eddie would be done with one round and would head off to continue what other labors of hell he was doing on a daily and nightly basis. A low rumble of that deep voice made his hair stand on end, a shiver running along his body with a smattering of gooseflesh. “Time for another darling. Need to make sure it works.”

 

The rest of the night consisted of four more deliveries of Eddie’s seed inside Waylon and several dry orgasms that had the poor bride clawing at Eddie’s back until he drew blood. When Eddie was finally finished with their little session, Waylon was shattered beneath him. Covered in sweat and trembling from the exhaustion that came with so much pleasure. Pleasure that Waylon was ashamed to admit that he thoroughly enjoyed. He despised everything about this entire situation and just how screwed up it was. Dreading the day when Eddie would realize he wasn’t going to be able to get a child from Waylon or that his poor bride was useless. That’s if Waylon could take anymore of this life much longer.

 

“Darling, look.” The voice drifted breathlessly as fingers carefully trailed down Waylon’s chest to his lower abdomen and belly area. From the continuous build up of the Groom’s fluids inside him, Waylon was starting to appear bloated. A sign Eddie obviously misunderstood as him showing signs of being with child. The absolute joy that spread across his face was enough to break Waylon in half. Knowing that in a few days it will be gone and Eddie would be crushed. That if this place doesn’t end up killing Waylon first, Eddie just might out of anger. For now, the Groom was holding his beloved wife close to him and lightly trailing his fingers over the bloated area of the male’s body. Cooing softly into Waylon’s ear as he murmured sweetly about their lives in the future. About their children and how many Eddie wants and the type of father he will be.


End file.
